Waiting
by CursedCrystal
Summary: The war is over and world become peace but no to a Round member. Can he wait until she forget about the last emperor? And what if another problem lurking around? Sorry...I'm not good at summary GinoxKallen, slight NunnallyxSuzaku. Contain OC.
1. Chapter 1

My first fic...sorry if there are many grammar mistake, english is not my mother language.

I like like Gino-Kallen pairing and since there isn't many fic about them, so I decided to wrote one, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and the characters nor the story. All belong to Sunrise. I only own my OC.**  
_

* * *

Kallen__ POV... _

Three months has passed since that day, the day when the 'Mad Emperor' died. The world has gotten a lot better, all the blame is pushed on the Mad Emperor, the former _Kuro no Kishidan_ leader, Lelouch.

I know, even though there are no proves, he planned his own assassination. He's not a type who gets killed easily. The only person who knows the truth is the current Zero but since the world is in peace, Kuro no Kishidan no longer needed and disbanded, and Zero now act as the bodyguard of the new Britannian empress, Lelouch's little sister, Nunnally vi Britannia.

It's only three months but the world already changed a lot but for me, almost nothing change. I'm back to my regular daily life before all this 'craziness' happen. I continue attending the school but not like before, I'm no longer concealed myself as weak person, I let my friends know who really I am, as the prove I used the Gurren's key as necklace.

"Kallen! Hurry up! You will late!" Rivalz called me from the school entrance. Only a few seconds left before the bell ring and the entrance closed. I hasten my run and arrived just at the time.

"Wow, I never thought you can run that fast, Kallen." Rivalz said with his usual carefree attitude. "But I suggest we should run again before _sensei_ come to class."

I growled in frustration, I haven't finished catch up my breath and yet I must run again, what a pain.

_Sensei_ hasn't come to class at the time I come to class.

"Hah...thanks goodness."

"Miss Kouzuki, please sit in your place." The teacher said from behind me.

"Yes, _sensei_."

The rest of day is totally boring for me, I hardly pay attention to any lecture, most of the time I spend looking outside the window. The class no longer same, two of our class member won't attend this class anymore, Lelouch and Suzaku.

I smiled weakly as remembering them, no matter how bad things they have done but still...memory about them is irreplaceable.

"Kouzuki, you want to come to canteen with us?" One of my classmate asked when the lunch break bell ring.

"No, I have something to do in Student Council, maybe next time."

"It must be hard for you, become a Student Council President so suddenly."

"Not really, my friends help me a lot."

I go to the Student Council room. Rivalz and Nina are already in there. Even after Lelouch die, Nina still verdict guilty because creating FLEIJA bomb but thanks to Nunnally, Nina's penalty is only restricted to out from this town and conducting any act of research for five years, other than that is free.

(_**A/N:**__ in episode 22 2nd session, Nina said she hunt by several countries because she created FLEIJA_)

"Kallen, the horse riding club asked if we can raise their budget." Nina said as I step in.

"Tell to them, our budget is limited and sorry, I can't raise their budget." I said then sit on my chair.

"But they really insisted." Rivalz said.

"If they insisted, tell them I will disband their club and that's my decision."

"Okay...if you say so." He said.

"By the way, where is the other member?" I asked after realize one of my Student Council member missing.

"He will come soon." Nina said.

I let out a heavy sigh. My newest Student Council member is really troublesome. Just as I'm thinking the best way to kill him, someone entered the room.

"Sorry, sorry." He said without feeling any guilt.

"Stop playing around, Gino!" I said angrily.

The former Britannian Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg. After Lelouch die, he actually can return to Britannia but for some reason he decided to stay in Japan and continue his study in Ashford. His attitude never changed, still cheerful as usual but he never takes serious his duty as Student Council member. I'm the one who personally 'dragged' him to join the Student Council since I'm out-off-person and I know he capable doing 'simple task' in Student Council but now, I feel regretting my decision.

"Sorry, Kallen. So, what should I do know?"

"Same task like yesterday and do it quick. I need to give the report to the teacher."

As Student Council President, I never think this job will be so stressful. Now I know what kind of trouble Milly has when she is the one in charge and I feel some respect to her, thinking she through this trouble for three years. The former Student Council member...I smiled in faint when I think about that.

(_**A/N:**__ in episode 12 2nd session, Milly said she spent one more year in Ashford and I assumed __she becomes__ Student Council __President__ when she is in 2nd grade so it makes __she becomes__ the __president__ for three years_)

_Normal POV... _

Gino stopped his typing as he looked to Kallen direction. That girl was smiling and seeing her smile makes him smile also but he returned to his work quickly before Kallen snapped him again.

Unfortunately for him, Nina was watching this.

"Hey Rivalz, don't you think there is something between Gino and Kallen?" Nina whispered.

"Hmm...I don't see anything."

"Geez, you should be more observant." Nina sighed. "Kallen, mind if I turn on the TV?"

"No." Kallen answered quickly, still busy with the paper.

"Kallen look, Nunnally is on TV." Nina called.

The 100th Britannian Empress was in middle of conference. It seems a conference about limiting the Knightmare Frame usage and Nunnally is one of other part who agreed of it.

"Don't you think it's strange? Britannia is the biggest country who uses Knightmare and now the empress tried to limit the usage?" Rivalz said to nowhere but Gino replied it.

"Actually that's the first thing she does when she becomes the empress."

"You know a lot." Nina said.

"That thing happens before I resign and actually it quite becomes a problem even among the Round. But it doesn't my concern anymore."

"Alright, stop talking. Gino, finish the report before lunch or I personally kill you." Kallen interrupt with giving a death glare to that blond boy. Gino gulped and quickly return to his laptop.

"Kallen, I think you overwork him." Nina said in sympathy since as long as she remember since Gino joined the Student Council, his job always more than her or Rivalz.

"He can handle it furthermore I like messing with lower class men, especially this one." Kallen placed her head on her right hand and smirked.

"Very funny, _senpai_." Gino replied nonchalantly that just make Kallen smirk wider.

(_**A/N:**__ according to what I read from Wikipedia, Gino is 17 so technically he is a grade lower than Kallen, furthermore in episode 11 he called Lelouch '__senpai__' and since Lelouch and Kallen are classmate so I assume that way_)

* * *

_Gino POV, after school..._

I quickly get out from the classroom when the bell rang. Lucky I bring my umbrella since the rain hasn't stopped. I stopped at Student Council room first to get my laptop and saw Kallen in there also, sitting on her table and her eyes stared the rain. She seems doesn't realize me in here.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It makes her surprised a little.

"I just wait for the rain, I forgot bring my umbrella." She answered.

I said no more and pick up my laptop but at that time I realize she is holding a photo in her hand, photo of former Student Council member, the same that I saw in Suzaku's album.

"Ne...Gino, do you hate me?" Kallen said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked, startled with the question.

"I killed Suzaku. He is your friend, right?"

I can't answer for a second. Three months ago, I saw it with my eyes when Gurren arm stabbed Lancelot chest and Lancelot explode. I don't see the life pod ejected, he must be trapped in the explosion. He died that day, Kallen killed him but... "I told you, I will never hate you. In that battle, only you or Suzaku will survive and the result...you can see it now. You're the one who won."

A weak smile shows up in Kallen face. "Thank you." She said.

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Yes. What? I must replace Murakami shift now? No, I vacant now. I'll there in minute." She closed her phone. "Gino, can I bring you umbrella? I must change my friend shift now."

"No prob. I can wait here." I said then pass the umbrella.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She catchs the umbrella and run quickly.

Kallen do some part-time work now. Her mother finally divorce, to help her mother economy she decided to do some part-time, although there is 'someone' secretly giving money to her and her mother. Kallen never know that person is me. If she ever found that out I'm sure she will mad at me.

I looked the photo she left in the table. There is another one placed behind the Student Council photo. I shouldn't surprise seeing the person in that photo I still somehow. Lelouch is on that photo, _only_ Lelouch. I know she still can't forget him and that's why I only can move this much. Until Kallen ready, I can't make more steps.

I never know I can smile at thinking how pathetic I'm.

My phone rang. I looked the caller, 'sis'. I hesitant at first but I answer it.

_Normal POV... _

"So, how is in Japan?" A blonde hair girl with blue eyes said to the phone. She walked across a flower-filled garden, her light green Knight of Round cape swishing around by the wind.

"Fine, sis." Gino who on the other line answered, lean to the table.

"How about she?"

"Can we not speaking about that?" Gino answered in gloomy voice.

That girl chuckled. "No progress? Gino, don't be so dense and ashamed your twin."

"You just don't know about my condition in here. By the way, mother and father okay?"

"Same like usual. They're waiting for your return."

"I'll back in winter holiday. And what about Your Highness?"

"Same answer. She becomes busier recently after she signed the Knighmare Limitation Usage agreement."

Gino changed his phone to other ear. "So now using Knightmare is prohibited?"

"If the security condition hasn't reached level 3. I'll call you next time, Your Highness called me."

"Okay. Take care in there, sis."

"You too." After saying that she ended the call and walked to Nunnally who tried to walk. Zero grabbing her hand, ensuring she won't fall.

"Your Highness, are you called me?" She said and giving the salute.

"Yes." Nunnally returned to the wheelchair before continued. "I personally asked you if you want to accompany me to Japan next week."

"I take that offer, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Sheena san. I'm afraid you will reject it."

"I won't rejected Your Highness order furthermore if something like that time happen again, I can offer a great help."

"Thank you for that time, Lady Weinberg." Zero said.

"It's nothing. I'm delighted I can do something useful with this cursed thing." Sheena answered in low voice that barely heard.

"By the way Sheena san, Gino san is in Japan, right?"

"Yes he is."

"Then you can meet with again after two months. I still wonder why he suddenly resigned. Not that I objected his chose." Nunnally said while staring to the sky. "I'm maybe the empress but I don't want chained other people to stay around me. I don't have any right to chained freedom." This time a smile also across her face.

"Your Highness, we should return now. You have a meeting with the council." Zero reminded her.

Nunnally nodded. Sheena also come along with them, then she saw the empress placed her right hand above Zero hand which pushed her wheelchair. She smiled faintly look that.

"Gino, I hope you can make progress like them." Sheena thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, in this story Gino has twin sister. Main pairing in this story is Gino-Kallen but there is slight Nunnally-Suzaku in some part.

Please review but no flame...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is the second chapter. I don't know I make Kallen a bit OOC or not, so please tell me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, it's all belong to Sunrise**

* * *

"Ah, the wind feels so good." Kallen said, stretching her body after long trip in bus. Her phone rang and she groaned in irritated when she looked the caller.

"You're not making any trouble in there?" She answered the phone.

"No but please don't do this again! Are you trying to work me like slave, Kallen?" Gino said in mild frustration.

Kallen giggled hearing that. "Why? I just bring Rivalz and Nina in my place observation."

"And let me doing all this Student Council duty alone for three days."

"Take it easy, Gino. After I graduate you will be the next Student Council President. See ya." Kallen said simply and closed the phone. She looks very amused with this.

"Kallen, don't you think you overwork him?" Nina said in sympathy to Gino right now.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can handle it. Well, let's start the observation."

Rivalz and Nina only sweat dropped watch Kallen attitude to Gino. They know she does this to punish that ex-Round member who likes slacking off in Student Council but sometimes they think that Kallen 'overdo' it (although in the end Gino can finish all his 'punishment').

"Kallen!" A woman voice called her from beach. Kallen turned around and look it's Milly who call.

"President." Kallen replied.

"My, my, you don't need to call me like that again. You're the one who president right now." Milly said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just some reporting duty. You know, two weeks again you can watch the meteor shower from here clearly. Are you in observation for field trip place?"

Kallen nodded.

"I suggest you choose this place. If my calculation correct the meteor shower will show up at your field trip." Milly continued.

"Wow! Kallen, choose this place." Rivalz said in amusement.

"We should observe the other place but put this place in priority. Hey Milly, I never thought you can handle this thing for three years."

"I just take it fun." Milly said with giggle. "By the way, where is the other member?"

"Gino stay in school, doing the paperwork." Kallen said easily like that's not a 'big problem'.

Milly giggled again. "Slaving junior? My, my, I never know we have the same 'hobby'." She said, tried to hold her laughter. "Oh right, I shouldn't say this since it secret but..." She lowered her voice. "I heard Britannian Empress will come next week and she stays for one or two weeks in Japan and I hear she will come here to watch the meteor shower."

"Nunnally will come?" Nina said.

"Yes but this news still unconfirmed so don't tell anyone yet." Milly said, placing her finger in front her lip. The three nodded.

_Kallen__ POV... _

So Nunnally will come, that's great. I miss her a lot and also, I have something to ask to her bodyguard. I want to know who is he, why he killed Lelouch, why Lelouch give his Zero mask to him. I unconsciously palmed my hand tightly as I thought the last one.

I already say my farewell to him but yet some part of me still can't accept it. I shook my head lightly, tried to shove away his image from my head. Why I still can't forget about him.

* * *

Kallen decided to take that beach for next field trip place and now she arranged the schedule for the trip in the Student Council room before morning bell rang. Rivalz and Nina also there to help.

"Late." Kallen muttered without look the late member who just comes.

"Sorry, I overslept. My sis phoned me for all night." Gino said, tried to hold a yawn.

"You have a sister?" Kallen asked, this time she put attention to him. Gino rarely talk about his family since he comes here.

"I never told you? Yes, I have twin sister."

"What does she look like?" Rivalz said while turned on the TV.

"A nosy person." Gino replied with no interest.

"Ah, Nunnally." Nina said when she looked person in TV.

All eyes in there now focused to TV. Just like Milly said, that young empress will come to Japan for two weeks. Because it just diplomatic visit only Zero and one of Knight of Round member will come along. Gino eyes widened in surprise when he looks who the Round member will come.

"Is that your twin?" Rivalz said, looking to Gino after he looked the Round name on TV screen, Sheena Weinberg.

"Yes." Gino answered, still in shock. "What the...sis will come here? This two week sure become hell." He added inside his mind.

Kallen also think something about this news but not about Gino's twin sister, but the chance to talk to Zero. She won't miss this chance to seek the truth from his.

* * *

"Your Highness, we will arrive at Japan in 20 minutes." Zero said, entering the garden where Nunally stay in this flight.

"You don't need called me like that. Only Sheena san in this place and no camera in here." Nunnally said.

Knowing he can't win to the empress insistent, he lifted his mask and removing the scarf, showing his face behind the Zero mask, handsome young man who already 'died' five months ago, Kururugi Suzaku.

"Nunnally, are you okay with this? Visiting Japan?" Suzaku said with worry face as he walked closer to Nunnally.

"It just regular diplomatic visit, I must do this to maintain the relationship between Britannia and Japan well. No need to worry, Suzaku." Nunnally answered with smile.

"If you decide that." He said then knelt in front of Nunnally. He grabbed Nunnally hand and looked that girl with so much affection.

Sheena who stand in the corner just look them with warmth eyes and keep silent so she doesn't make them uncomfortable with her appearance. Her empress needs time like this. But unfortunately this moment broken when a crew comes in without giving any signal. He can't cover his shock when he looked the former Knight of Zero in there.

Suzaku freeze in fear. No one actually shouldn't know he still alive and he is the one behind the Zero mask now. Sheena moved from her place and quickly go in front of that crew. A Geass sign show up in her left eyes. That crew stunned for a moment and Suzaku use this time to put the mask again. When that crew regained himself, he looked confused for a moment.

"What do you want?" Sheena asked, her Geass already turned off.

"A call from Japan to Your Highness." He said.

"I'll take that call. Zero and Sheena san stay here." Nunnally said.

"Thank you. You safe me again." Suzaku said after Nunnally and that crew not in that garden anymore.

"It is part of my duty. At least this cursed Geass can do something useful, furthermore to Zero."

"Is that Geass same like the 98th Emperor has?"

"No. His Emperor Geass is to manipulate memory without time limit as long as he knows what kind of memory will be manipulated while mine erased someone memory in 24 hour time range, more than that, I can't erase the memory. I don't need to know what kind memory I will erase since I erased it in time range. Like that person, I erased his memory within 15 second time range, so anything he remembered in 15 second before I used my Geass will be erased." Sheena explained and walked again to the corner.

"Since when you have that Geass?"

"Long enough, before I entered the Round but I rarely used it so it never out of control."

"Who give you?"

"No one." She lean to wall and closed her eyes, sign end of this conversation. Although Suzaku still want to know but he respected her act and doesn't speak anymore.

* * *

They know they're just a 'normal civilian' but Kallen and Gino doesn't want to miss this chance, the time when Nunnally visited Japan. Actually it won't be hard for them to meet with Nunnally since both have well-known past, not to mention Gino also has a reliable connection but until the third day Nunnally come, they hasn't met each other.

Not until today.

"You stay here?" Kallen said in disbelief when she looks a prestigious apartment in front of her.

"Um...yes." Gino replied, feeling kinda awkward when Kallen know where he stayed.

"Oh well, I already have a feeling, you're from noble family after all. Just hurry up and let me copy the data."

The reason why Kallen come here because Gino doesn't bring his laptop today to school and Kallen need some data from him. Actually this is the first time Kallen come to his place, Gino is not a 'show-off' person so he actually tried to avoid many people know about his nobility.

"It just my feeling or the security in here very tight?" Kallen said after observing how many police placed in the first floor.

"Usually not like this, maybe there is something."

Not long after saying that and they were waiting for the elevator down, a white limousine come. Two people come down from the car, Zero and Knight of Five. Zero opened the other door, showing Nunnally on that side.

Both Gino and Kallen never thought they can lucky like this. Kallen true intention for coming here already washed out with that people appearance. She waited until Nunnally closer to her before she said.

"Nunnally _sama_."

Nunnally who heard a familiar voice called her, look to the direction. She smiled when she know who.

"Kallen san, Gino san." Nunnally said.

With Nunnally acknowledgment they can get closer to that empress.

"It's really been awhile since last time we meet." Nunnally greeted them. "You two look well."

"You too, Your Highness." Gino said.

"Really? Sheena san said I'm getting thinner." She said as they start to walk again.

"You don't need to overdo yourself, Your Highness. All of us don't want you to get sick." Sheena said. "Speaking about that, your face looks paler than last time I see, Gino."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Don't get enough rest?"

"Just ask someone in here how 'nice' she is when giving me that paperwork." Gino said with scorn face and eyes stare to Kallen.

"Sheena san, right. You need to know how slacking off your brother in Student Council." Kallen tried to counter his word.

"I think I believe Kallen san word." Sheena said.

"What! Sis, are you saying you agree with her?" Gino protested.

Sheena and Kallen just give him meaningful smirk, furthermore Kallen smirk tried to say she will 'slaving' Gino more from now with his sister's acceptance.

Nunnally chuckled watching them.

"Are you having a conference in here, Nunnaly sama?" Kallen asked after the situation become 'calm' again.

"Yes. Many people still don't understand why I agree to limit the Knightmare usage. They still don't know if powerful weapon keep created, it will create conflict and conflict can create war. I don't want any war again, I want to keep this peace forever."

Sheena, Kallen, Gino, give their look to her. They just amazed and concern with this young empress will. Behind her fragile look she has a strong will to keep this peace. The peace that her brother give to her. She absolutely doesn't want this precious 'give' broken. The only thing that still remain about her beloved brother.

Behind his mask, Suzaku also give his concern look. If there is no one around now, he already holds her, make her comfort. For Nunnally, remembering about Lelouch is still a shaken thing until now but, as long as he hides behind his mask, even touching her shoulder that right in front of his hand is something 'forbidden'.

* * *

The conference going well, although the press asking Nunnally continuously, she willingly answered every question and a tender looks never gone off from her face.

Kallen who watched this from backstage never take her look from Zero who stand calmly behind Nunnally. She is actually planning to ask him when Nunnally take her conference but she forgot, Zero never leave Nunnally said. From what she watched on TV, every time there is Nunnally on TV, whether come into conference or giving speech, Zero always stand beside her although he do nothing.

Just from that attitude Kallen already know that person must be care a lot with Nunnally, even before he used that mask but the question now, who? Lelouch already die and Suzaku...he also in same fate but she knows it from the announcement. From what she heard, actually no one ever seen his body, even his funeral is held in private.

Sheena come to the stage and whispered something to Zero. That man nodded and his position now is changed to Sheena. Kallen doesn't want to miss this chance, she walked nearer to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Something that has no concern about civilian. Just return to your place."

Kallen eyes narrowed. "What about as an ex Kuro no Kishidan member?"

"An ex, it means you're a normal civilian now."

"Zero will never throw away Kuro no Kishidan like that."

"Isn't you the one who throws Zero away after you bite Schneizel lure." That word shaken Kallen, it's completely true but she never like when someone bring that topic again. "Now excuse me, I must check something." Zero walk passed her who still in shake.

"Just who are you? You're not Zero, right?" Kallen yelled.

That masked man stopped. "Now I asked you, are you look Zero as the name or the person?" With that he leaves her.

Kallen still hasn't moved from her place, in her mind Zero's word still rang clearly, As the name or the person. Just who Zero in her eyes? Her previous rebellious group leader or as Lelouch?

Gino overheard it from the corner.

"You still want to know the truth, aren't you?" He thought then leaves that place in silent.

In the conference room, Nunnally still answering the press question. Sheena still guarding Nunnally then someone speaks in the earphone.

"Bring Nunnally away from there!" Suzaku voice said in a hurry.

"What?" Sheena said in confuse.

Suddenly a group of people barged in, they're wearing Britannia low-level military uniform in black color and carrying machine gun (_**A/N:**__ the same Suzaku use in first episode 1st session but the color is black_). They begin to shoot everywhere, changing the condition into chaos in sudden. People scream in panic and running everywhere.

Sheena quickly bring Nunnally to backstage. Gino and Kallen run to them.

"They're coming in large group. I saw it." Kallen said. "All the way out already blocked."

"So we stuck in here? They can come in any time." Sheena said in worry.

The three of them think about how to get out but no idea come, until Sheena saw a computer in there. A smirk shows up in her face. She quickly opened the computer and accessed something, this building security area.

"I forget sis can break down any security code." Gino thought.

Sheena calculated the way out and in next second a route already settled. She looks it for a moment then erased the route so if that group come to this place, they can't find it out.

"This way." Sheena said while pushing Nunnally wheelchair.

"She already remember it?" Kallen asked in disbelief, following Sheena.

"She has photographic memory." Gino answered.

They walked as quiet as possible, not wanting to make any attention. But when they reached the third floor, they heard someone walking to their direction. Sheena take out her gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"It's me." That person said, Zero.

Sheena let out a relieve sigh and put back the gun.

"I see you can figure out my route." Sheena said.

"You hacked this building security system and I do that at the same time. I saw the route."

"As expected from Zero."

From his place, Zero saw a sniper from the upper floor. He aimed Nunnally's head. When he pulled the trigger, it's already too late to make Nunnally aside but something unexpected happen, Zero stands in the way. His right shoulder hit the bullet. Before he can make any action, Sheena already shot him down.

"Zero!" Nunnaly said in panic. He stumbled down in one knee while his left hand holds his wound which keeps bleeding.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, Sheena is a Geass user and her Geass will become an important part in the story later.

Review please...


End file.
